Kiss Me
by Daelena
Summary: A duo of holiday kisses between Jack and Ianto. Fiftieth in the "Immortal Janto" series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

_Disclaimer__: I do not own anything except for my ideas._

_Summary__: A duo of holiday kisses between Jack and Ianto. Fiftieth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Dedication__: To all the fans and followers of the "Immortal Janto" series, story number fifty is for you._

_Wow, number fifty. When I started this series, I didn't imagine that it would evolve into what is now! All I can say is that I've gotten here with the love and support of everyone who's read, reviewed, and given me love and feedback. I kept going because you loved what I was doing. You saw the potential in this series and, all I can say is, THANK YOU!_

_Here's to a great fifty stories and (here's hoping) another fifty more._

_This story actually is in two scenes – a pre-Christmas scene and, in the second chapter, a post-Christmas scene._

_And, like I've been saying, go check out Jorkins' website. The link is on my profile. If you are a Ianto fan at all, I think that you would really like it._

_Anyway, no more prattling on from me, on with the show!_

It had been a long time since their first Christmas together.

Ianto counted the few Christmas that they had celebrated together at Torchwood, even if they hadn't been officially together for all of those Christmases. It was still the sentiment of the fact that, for part of the holiday, they had been together and, with other people and privately, celebrated the season. And he remembered the first Christmas that he had spent with Torchwood Three.

He had only just gotten Lisa smuggled in (which had taken a great level of stealth and planning) and was still bitter that she was stuck in a basement room, half-converted into a Cyberman. To top it all off, Ianto was still reeling from the fall of Torchwood One and Canary Wharf. Some might call it PTSD and encourage him to seek professional help, but Ianto had only been to see a therapist that one time and hadn't gone back because. Honestly, with his work with Torchwood Three and Lisa, he didn't have the time to go to a therapist, not without sacrificing anything more.

Back then, Jack seemed to have recognized that he still wasn't over Canary Wharf and, in an act of kindness, he had requested that Ianto spend the days leading up to Christmas and Christmas Eve solely in the Archives, where he was most comfortable, not to be bothered by the rest of the team (even Jack), for trivial things – including coffee. Jack knew that he was a researcher and archivist at his heart and that was where he was happiest.

As the years went by and Jack and Ianto found themselves attracted to one another, Ianto learned that Jack was child-like when it came to getting into the Christmas spirit. That included creating a veritable winter wonderland in the Hub the Christmas after Tosh and Owen had died. Jack had thrown his full energy into making sure that Gwen and Ianto were still in good spirits after the loss of two members of their team. Coincidentally, that had been the last Christmas that Ianto would have with Jack before the 456s came to Earth and it was a memory that had kept Ianto going when Jack thought that he was dead.

And now Jack still had a great deal of energy and enthusiasm about Christmas.

Which is why Ianto was struggling to keep from laughing when Jack came walking, with a totally straight face, into the TARDIS control room, as they were heading to pick Annabelle up from university for her winter break (after a side trip to a planet to pick up a few, last-minute Christmas presents), wearing, quite possibly, the most ridiculous piece of headwear that Ianto had ever seen – and that included everything in the Wardrobe of the TARDIS.

How Jack had managed to find a head band with a felt piece of mistletoe attached to the top via a spring so that it was dangling over Jack's head was beyond Ianto. It _was_ Jack, after all, and, as such, the man would go to insane and extraordinary lengths in order to get everyone around him into the Christmas spirit.

"Merry Christmas, Ianto," Jack said, his tone light and happy, though there was no indicator in his voice that gave away any knowledge about his headwear.

"And the same to you too, Jack."

If Jack was going to play this game, Ianto would be more than happy to indulge. After all, no one could out-mask-of-cool Ianto Jones.

Ianto gave Jack a little smile before turning around and going back to work at the control of the TARDIS. The ancient machine hummed with humor around him, also clearly amused by Jack's antics.

That, apparently, didn't sit well for Jack because the next thing that Ianto knew was hands, Jack's hands, slipping what felt conspicuously like a headband onto the top of his head. Ianto sighed over-dramatically, as if to appear that Jack was putting him out.

He turned to face Jack, fully aware of the lecherous grin that was on Jack's lips, and raised an eyebrow.

"You are a child sometimes, Jack," Ianto told him dryly, as Jack put his hands on Ianto's hips.

"But you love me."

"Oh, I do."

"Good."

And, with that, Jack went in for a kiss. Ianto smiled into the kiss and held Jack tight for a few minutes.

When they finally pulled away from each other (thanks to the TARDIS for flashing her lights in warning of the imminent arrival of the Doctor, Donna, and the twins – all of whom would heckle the two for pretty much making out in the control room), Jack was beaming brightly. Ianto laughed and reached up to pull the headband of his head, aware that his hair was probably messed up at the moment.

Their eyes met and they shared a humorous agreement.

As the family of Time Lords came trooping into the TARDIS, bundles and packages in arm, Ianto looked to Donna.

The red-haired woman raised an eyebrow at him. "What's going on, Ianto?" she asked, her tone clearly showing that she knew that there was something that he was planning and that she saw the headband in his hand.

He tossed the headband gently across the room to her. She caught the item with her free hand.

"Have fun," was all Ianto said as Jack pulled him out of the room, both cackling with laughter as they went. The looks on the faces of the Doctor and Donna was so worth it, even if the blanches from the twins meant that the two were scarred for life by mental images of their parents.

But wasn't that the point of mistletoe?

_Short, but fluffy and funny! Let me know what you think!_

_There will be a second chapter in this story – but I'm not going to tell you what it's about. You'll just have to wait and see!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Kiss Me At Midnight

_Disclaimer__: Still don't own. Darn_

_Happy 2012 to everyone! Let's hope that this year is better for everyone than last year was._

_Ta dah! Second chapter. Woohoo! Well, here we go, a foray into why Jack and Ianto might enjoy the fact that they're friends with a Time Lord and a TARDIS. _

_I hope that you all like it as much as you liked the first chapter, since, well, this is the story number fifty in the series. (Again, WOW!)_

Celebrating New Years was always an interesting (and sometimes problematic) adventure, when one takes into account that being friends with a Time Lord and being something of a time traveler yourself.

Over the years, Ianto has celebrated the ringing in of a new year in many of the major cities of the world (Times Square included, though he found that it was too hyped up for his taste). He's also celebrated in on other planets as well and those particular times were also interesting, particularly when he wasn't as familiar with the particular customs of the planet that they were on at the moment.

However, one thing was for sure, Jack could be a stickler for tradition, when traditions involved kissing.

Ergo, Jack was very happy that it was the custom to kiss a loved one at midnight at the start of a new year, regardless of where they were in the galaxy. Sure that might have caused a few problems, but Ianto found that he enjoyed it as well.

So, when they decided to celebrate New Year's Eve with Rhiannon and Johnny, letting Annabelle go out to have fun with a group of her mates from university, Ianto was pleased to find that Jack could also reign himself in, under special circumstances – namely, the dual threat (from both Ianto and Rhiannon) that, if he was going to take the kiss at midnight from a simple, yet loving kiss to a full-blown make-out session (or beyond), he would either have to excuse both Ianto and himself (with fair warning) or he would be denied coffee by both siblings for an undetermined amount of time.

Jack complied.

Dinner was a simple night out on the town, a treat from Jack and Ianto to Rhiannon and Johnny. It wasn't extraordinarily fancy, since Ianto knew, all too well, that Rhi wasn't always comfortable when they showered her with lavish presents. That was part of the reason why he loved his big sister so much. She was quite down to Earth that way.

After dinner, they managed to progress to a quiet pub, on the outskirts of the city, where they chatted and bantered, with each other and with other patrons of the pub, all of whom seemed to have similar thoughts about the evening as they did, namely being able to celebrate starting the New Year without all the pomp and circumstance.

The countdown to midnight started up at the customary ten-second mark and Ianto found himself counting down when Jack wrapped his arm around his waist and cheerfully started counting. Rhi and Johnny joined them somewhere around 'seven.'

At midnight, Ianto turned his head to Jack and they kissed, simple as that.

It wasn't the grandiose gestures of Jack, merely a sweet and heart-felt kiss, one for luck and for love, as a point of good hope and promise to start a new year.

Ianto smiled at Jack, drawing back.

"Happy New Year, Jack," he said, his tone quiet, though he was well-aware of the fact that his vowels were a bit more pronounced. That always happened whenever he was around his family for an extended period of time.

"Happy New Year, Ianto."

Jack went in for a second quick kiss on the lips.

Ianto laughed and squeezed Jack's arm. The other immortal laughed when he pulled away, mirth in his eyes.

Oh yes, Ianto was going to get it, when they were back in the warmth of their own bed that night. He knew that look of Jack's very well.

Turning back to his sister, Ianto was pleased to see Rhi happily in her husband's arms. Both looked so happy with one another. Yeah, he might not have been too happy with Johnny at the out-set, but his brother-in-law had proved himself on more than one occasion that he was a reliable man, who honestly cared about his family, Rhiannon, and the kids. The man had opened up (with some prompting) to Jack, once they had been formally introduced. It had been a bit interesting though, since Jack had felt the need to flirt profusely with Johnny, which made Ianto's brother-in-law extremely uncomfortable, though it had amused both Rhi and Ianto to no end.

Still, Ianto cherished these moments with his family because, all too soon, he would be seeing his beloved siblings pass away and he would be condemned to watching the generations pass on with little to no recollection of the family that he loved.

But that was beside the point at the moment.

Smiling, Ianto ordered another round of drinks for them. It was New Year's, after all and, by damn, they were going to enjoy it!

Jack smiled at him and dove in for another kiss.

"For luck," he whispered, when he pulled back.

Ianto returned his smile, knowing full well what Jack meant.

"And for a good year."

And they both silently agreed on that.

_It's pretty short, I know, but I just wanted to do a couple of snippets that made you feel gooey and happy on the inside._

_As always, let me know what you think. I really value your feedback and your reviews._

_I will get the next chapter posted as soon as the Muse allows me creativity._


End file.
